Ad astra
by Nilly A
Summary: Porque los finales felices no son más que principios.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que podáis reconocer pertenece y blablabla. Los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Alphanim, France 2, Jetix y Welkins Animations.

**Bueno, pues aquí me teneís de vuelta con mi pareja favorita por excelencia, como habreís notado ;) Este fic contará con unos cinco capítulos y en cada unos integraré frases o versos relacionados con el contenido. El primero es, digamos, de "introducción", para tantear el terreno. Para comenzar he tratado de diseccionar lo mejor posible la mente de nuestros protagonistas, tratando de acercarme lo máximo posible a su personalidad y su modo de ver el mundo, algo que considero fundamental en el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que os guste y que mi número de lectores (actualmente creo tener dos xD) crezca. **

**Para no varias, y como no podía ser de otra manera, se lo dedico a las geniales Oukyn y endorphine. Es maravilloso saber que tras la pantalla hay alguien a quien emocionan mis historias y que me motiva para seguir adelante. Nada de esto tendría sentido sino contara con su apoyo :)**

**¡Que disfrutéis!**

**I won't let you go**

(Quienlosientelosabe)

Él miraba el mundo desde su balcón. Miraba los transeúntes y los edificios recortándose contra el cielo oscuro de Akilian, y la nieve cubriendo los tejados. Miraba sin ver, recostado en la baranda, con un vaso vacío en la mano y unos pantalones de pijama.

El holotelevisor se había convertido en un imperceptible pero perpetuo hilo de fondo y hacía horas que Micro-ice y los otros se habían marchado a tomar algo al bar de su madre, tras tratar de persuadirle de salir y despejarse con escasos resultados. Los había dejado marchar después de convencerles de que estaba perfectamente y se había abandonado a la soledad de su cuarto.

Podía ver perfectamente la compasión en sus ojos y se sentía humillado y avergonzado de sí mismo. Sí… Ellos también estaban allí cuando ocurrió.

Habían pasado días de pánico e incertidumbre, sin otro indicio que una nota de despedida. _No me busquéis._ Su ausencia les acompañaba a todas horas como una presencia física. Había sido la segunda en marcharse, en caer. Quizás no la última.

Cuando la chica de ojos de mar había aparecido nuevamente en sus vidas, lo hizo en televisión, acompañada de Sinedd, anunciando su nuevo contrato con los Shadows.

Todos presenciaron en ese instante como el orgullo de D'Jok caía en picado y se estampaba contra el suelo. Sentía su propia incredulidad y rabia reflejada en los rostros de los demás, sus ojos mirándole fijamente esperando una reacción más allá de la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido, hasta que se incorporó sin decir ni una sola palabra y salió de la estancia arrastrando su dignidad como buenamente pudo.

Se dejó caer en la cama, demasiado estupefacto y cansado como para descargar su ira. Siete días con sus respectivas noches (en vela) había pasado angustiado por la repentina desaparición de Mei, a sabiendas de que las cosas no habían ido demasiado bien desde hacía tiempo.

No podía dejar de pensar en qué había hecho mal, en qué se había equivocado como novio. Repasaba mentalmente todas las ocasiones en las que podría haberle demostrado su cariño y no lo hizo. Los te quiero jamás pronunciados le escocían en los labios y los besos y abrazos nunca dados le corroían la piel.

Despreciaba a Mei por su traición y se justificaba pensando que ella nunca había sentido nada por él, que simplemente actuaba. Convenciéndose de que era demasiado fría y superficial como para sentir nada por nadie, como si de ese modo pudiera sacudirse la culpa.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que los chicos llegaran a su habitación intentando convencerle de ir a dar una vuelta. Pero al final se dieron por vencido, también gracias al argumento de Yuki –eso debía concedérselo- de que lo que necesitaba era estar solo. Cogieron sus chaquetas y se largaron, no sin antes una escenita de abrazo, palmada-en-el-hombro y "aquí para lo que sea, hermano" cortesía de Mice.

_[Quizás sea por la ruinas que dejé detrás_

_Por eso hoy no le temo al fuego, pero sí a las cenizas]_

Tras una ducha templada y la compañía de una buena botella de whisky, D'Jok decidió dejar de autocompadecerse y salió al balcón a contemplar el firmamento. El cielo, salpicado de astros y surcado por naves espaciales, le hizo sentirse súbitamente muy perdido. Le hizo recordar el juramento que se hizo una vez, cuando era un adolescente sediento de gloria. "_Ad astra"_. Hasta las estrellas.

Los Snow Kids, sin Rocket –por segunda vez, y probablemente definitiva-, sin Mei, al borde de su tercera temporada, estaban a punto de convertise en una vieja gloria. Ya no había unidad ni esa frescura juvenil de quien se cree imparable, capaz de todo. Quizás ellos dos habían sido los más sensatos, los más prácticos, conscientes de la necesidad de impulsar su carrera y huir de un barco al borde del naufragio. Quizás el debería hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento sacudió la cabeza y se culpó del hilo de sus pensamientos. Él jamás abandonaría ese equipo. Se hundiría con él si fuera necesario, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. No iba a traicionarles de ese modo. A traicionarse a sí mismo_. _Él era D'Jok. El capitán del Titanic.

_['Tan-tan'. Llaman a la puerta otra vez. _

"_Ya va, ¿quién es?" _

_Fue abrir _

_y se metió en mi casa un amanecer…]_

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le despertaron súbitamente. Se había quedado dormido en la terraza, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Maldijo entre dientes, intentando incorporarse a duras penas y tropezándose con la silla, sintiendo un dolor lacerante en el cuello. Caminó hacia la puerta, despotricando. Enfadado con el mundo.

-¡Micro-ice, esta es la última vez que te abro! Me las suda si te has vuelto a olvidar la…

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada tímida en los ojos de su compañera, que sostenía una bolsa de plástico con ambas manos.

-¿Tia?- titubeó bobamente, plantado en el umbral de la puerta.

La chicó esbozó una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Le costó unos segundos procesarlo.

-Eh, claro. Sí. Adelante.

La dejó entrar, sintiéndose idiota, reprendiéndose mentalmente por el caos que tenían por cuarto, con la ropa tirada en cualquier rincón, las cajas abiertas de videojuegos en el suelo y varias latas vacías en la mesilla de Micro-ice.

-Perdona por el desorden, tenemos esto hecho una leonera…

-No, perdóname tú a mí. No debería presentarme a estas horas, no quiero molestarte- agregó, echando un ojo a la cama deshecha.

-No eres ninguna molestia- mintió, demasiado cortés, intentando no herir los sentimientos de Tia, pues la relación entre ellos nunca había sido precisamente fácil.

-Te saltaste la cena y tampoco comiste mucho. Pensé que tendrías hambre- se explicó, como intentando excusarse, mientras mostraba la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos.

El pelirrojo la miró algo sorprendido.

-Vaya, gracias. No tenías por qué.- ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

-No hay de qué. Para eso estamos.- Tia depositó la bolsa sobre la mesita e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él.

-Y… ¿cómo estás?-inquirió delicadamente.

-Bien.-respondió entre dientes.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo, rascándose un brazo incómodo.

-Si quieres hablar de ello, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, D'Jok.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón, Tia. Pero va en serio. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

Intentó sonreírle y ella le devolvió el gesto, dudosa.

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que me vaya, para que puedas descansar.

La chica se dio la vuelta y D'Jok la vio marchar. Al cerrarse la puerta, se sentó en un borde de la cama con la cara entre las manos, sintiéndose muy solo de golpe. Sabía que si había una persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderle, por extraño que resultara, sería ella. Recordaba como propio el dolor con el que se había visto obligado a lidiar durante meses, día tras día, en sus ojos verdes. A cada instante se habría desvivido por ella, por romper el rencor y la aversión que le profesaba (quizás con razón, quizás sin ella).

El olor a comida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la bolsa que reposaba a centímetros de su brazo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró el brazo hacia el teléfono.

_[__cuando más harto creo estar__  
__vienes tú y me salvas…]_

D'Jok se llevó a la boca el último trozo de hamburguesa mientras Tia le miraba, todavía sorprendida por su invitación a cenar juntos. Estaba acurrucada en una silla, abrazándose las piernas. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra de la terraza y él le devolvió la mirada pensando en lo absurdo de la situación, y en lo cómodo que se había sentido con ella esa noche. Era extraño. Si siempre habían sido prácticamente dos desconocidos.

Le asombraba lo fácilmente que fluía la conversación entre ellos, sin ahondar demasiado en nada, como dos viejos amigos. A ambos les gustaba el silencio y sabían compartirlo sin palabras forzadas ni frases absurdas.

-Yo sigo pensando que las Rykers tienen serias oportunidades de ganar.

-Te recuerdo que los Cyclops aplastaron a los Wambas en el último amistoso.-rebatió D'Jok, bebiendo directamente de la botella y ofreciéndosela a Tia, que dio un sorbo y no disimuló el escalofrío repentino ni la expresión de asco. D'Jok rió, cogiendo una patata frita.

-Woowamboo ha estado un poco bajo de forma últimamente, pero los Cyclops tienden a empezar fuerte y quemarse rápido.- apostilló la chica, robándosela y llevándosela a la boca. Se limpió con la lengua el ketchup del dedo y D'Jok, extrañamente, tuvo que apartar la vista, cohibido por un gesto tan casual y que a la vez le había parecido tan... Erótico.

-El problema de los Wambas es que son rápidos en el ataque, pero deficientes en la defensa. En cambio el juego de los Cyclops se basa en el contraataque.

-Sólo espero que haya suerte y no nos toque un rival demasiado fuerte en las primeras jornadas. No estamos en nuestra mejor forma.- observó Tia, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Se sonrojó ligeramente al verle sacarse la sudadera

-¿De veras crees que jugaremos la liga este año?

Tia le miró un tanto perpleja, mientras D'Jok se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-No veo motivos para no hacerlo.

-Ya has visto la cara de Aarch esta noche, Tia. Cuando Mei…- respiró hondo -Sabe que este equipo ha perdido el rumbo.

-¿Perdido el rumbo por qué, por no tener a Mei o Rocket en nuestro equipo? Un equipo no se basa en dos personas. Saldremos adelante con o sin ellos, a pesar de esta mala racha.

-No es una simple mala racha, créeme. Hemos tocado techo.

-¡Hemos ganado dos copas Galactik Football! Somos los Snow Kids. Que tú tengas un problema de confianza últimamente no significa que este equipo lo tenga.

Tia cerró la boca bruscamente y él pelirrojo la miró con frialdad. Acababan de entrar en terreno pantanoso.

-No, continúa. Quiero escuchar lo que piensas, lo que todos opináis.

-Mira, comprendo que te sientas herido D'Jok, pero me molesta esa falta de credibilidad en tus compañeros.- él abrió la boca, pero Tia le interrumpió- Déjame hablar. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, ¡somos un grupo! Lo que ocurre es que tiendes a responsabilizarte de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, cómo si tuvieras que cargar solo con todo tanto dentro como fuera del campo. Tómate un respiro. Deja de intentar competir con todo aquel que se te ponga por delante.

-Yo no compito.

-Sí, lo haces, y en todos los ámbitos, incluso ves a Mei como un trofeo que Sinedd te hubiera arrebatado. ¿Cuántas veces le dijiste a ella que la querías? ¿Cuántas? Sinceramente, D'Jok. Responde.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-¿Te molestaste alguna vez en pensar en lo que ella podía sentir?

-Si tenía un problema conmigo, simplemente podría haberlo dicho antes que humillarme de ese modo.

-¡Ese es el problema precisamente! Siempre eres tú, tú y tú, el centro del universo. Lo único que te importa es que no se dañe tu estúpido orgullo.

-Entonces yo soy el problema, Mei se larga sin dejar rastro, nos traiciona, se larga al bando contrario, pero a tus ojos el malo siempre soy yo.

-No he dicho eso.

-Pero lo piensas. Siempre has pensado eso de mí.- exclamó D'Jok levantándose bruscamente. Respiraba agitadamente y la rabia le coloreaba los ojos y le impregnaba la voz - Pero por favor, abre un poquito los ojos antes de juzgar a nadie. Tú fuiste la que se comportó como un alma en pena, vagando desconsolada y pensando que nada ni nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para llenar el hueco que Rocket había dejado en tu vida. No te dejabas ayudar por nadie, ni mucho menos por mí. Jamás he podido entender como era posible que me odiaras tanto.

-Yo no te odiaba.

-No lo parecía.

-Sólo era despecho. Sentía que querías sustituirle.

Él la miró con amargura y se apoyó en la barandilla a observar las estrellas. La camiseta de manga corta dejaba ver los músculos de los brazos contraídos.

-Hay tantas cosas que eres incapaz de ver.-murmuró –Pero algún día te darás cuenta de yo lo daba todo por ti.

Ella se levantó y se acercó lentamente, dudosa. Con cuidado de romper ese ambiente extraño y cómplice que casi le asustaba.

-Sé que me comporté como una idiota. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte.

Le depositó la mano sobre un hombro tenso como el acero.

Él bufó.

-Vaya forma de ayudarme, llamándome cerdo ególatra y competitivo con problemas serios de confianza.

Tia suspiró.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo...

D'Jok la miró de reojo con esa nota burlona, de humor oscuro y afilado que raramente desaparecía de su voz. Tia frunció el entrecejo, pegándole flojito en el brazo.

-Te digo estas cosas porque me importas. Y no te mereces pasar por algo así.

-Yo creo que sí que me lo merezco. Debe ser el karma. Cuando se es tan cabrón no se puede esperar que la fortuna te sonría siempre.

-Tú no eres un cabrón. Solo un poco gilipoyas a veces- Tia le sonrió y D'Jok la fulminó con la mirada en broma, antes de darse la vuelta, apoyado en los codos, y reír irónicamente.

-Parecemos los protagonistas de una telenovela barata. Un par de solterones amargados que se dedican a psicoanalizarse. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan… Fracasado.

-Fracasado no es el que lo intentó y perdió, D'Jok. Fracasado es el que no lo intentó por miedo a perder.- Tia se apoyó a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. D'Jok giró el cuello un poco hacia ella, pero no le dijo nada. Había tantas cosas que le gustaría decirle, y que preguntas que jamás se habría atrevido a formular. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, aprovechando el aire de camaradería, de confidencialidad. Algo que jamás había tenido con nadie más allá de su padre, y en menor medida, de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo lo has superado tan bien esta vez? Lo de Rocket, quiero decir. La segunda vez que se marchó, pensé… que volverías a derrumbarte. No me malinterpretes, que me alegro. Si no hubiera sido así, no habría tardado en ir y partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Tia le sonrió.

-Hubiera estado bien. Pero en cualquier caso, comprendí que él ya había tomado una decisión, y ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, pues ya había jugado todas mis cartas. Me costó ver que yo no tenía la culpa de nada. Soy humana. Me caí una vez, pero ya me levanté. Me equivoco y aprendo; me han herido, pero estoy viva.

Bajó la mirada y un mechón resbaló por su frente.

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabia?

-Has estado algo ciego últimamente.

-Llevo ciego toda mi vida. Empiezo a apreciarlo.-murmuró con voz ronca.

Él le apartó el mechón de la frente y lo devolvió a su sitio

Tia tragó saliva y D'Jok se rindió a su mirada. Dejó la mano contra la barbilla de la chica, que notó como se le encogía el estómago. Y probablemente influyó el hecho de que él hubiera bebido, y de que estuviera a sólo unos centímetros, con su cuerpo grande e imponente desprendiendo un calor animal y la cabeza inclinada, aproximándose cada vez más, mirándole los labios, con las pupilas dilatadas y los dedos contra la piel de su mejilla, y un olor a algo intenso, varonil. Profundo como el mar.

-D'Jok…- susurró.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que habrá un final feliz también para nosotros?

-Todos los finales son tristes. Los finales felices no son más que principios

Y Tia le creyó. Y se sintió enrojecer, rendida a esa especie de hechizo o corriente eléctrica que alguien había parecido activar. Su voz fue un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, una caricia, pero suficiente para sacudir su mundo y derrumbarlo, reducirlo a escombros. Un terremoto, una sacudida, un relámpago. Apenas unos segundos para hundirse el uno en el otro, entregándose completa e irrevocablemente.

Y en ese precioso instante, llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando Tia abrió los ojos, él ya había retirado la mano. Algo se rompió en el preciso instante en el que sus labios dejaron de tocarse.

Ambos se removieron incómodos, conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

La voz de Micro-ice les llegó desde el pasillo.

-¡D'Jok! ¿Estás ahí?

Se miraron paralizados, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue él el primero en salir del shock.

-¡Tío, abre!¡Me he vuelto a dejar la llave!

El pelirrojo caminó hacia la puerta y abrió, encontrándose a su compañero con expresión de disculpa, preparado para recibir la bronca.

-Antes de que digas nada, lo siento, te juro que es la úl… ¿Tia?

Micro-ice reparó en la chica, de pie un poco más atrás que D'Jok.

-Sí, ella ha venido a traerme la chaqueta. Me la dejé abajo. Pero ya se iba.

Tia asintió y sonrió vagamente a Mice.

-Sí, es verdad. Buenas noche chicos. Mañana os veo.

-Hasta mañana, Tia.-exclamó Micro-ice.

D'Jok cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra la fría superficie de metal.

-Buenas noches. Te veo en mis sueños.-susurró.

Micro-ice le miró, sacándose la camiseta para ponerse el pijama.

-¿Has dicho algo?

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó boca arriba en su cama.

-Absolutamente nada. Ah, y una cosa más, Micro-ice.- lanzó un almohadón que colisionó en la cara de su amigo- La próxima vez, duermes en la calle.


End file.
